


Midnight Monkey Bars

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monkey Bars, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Mess, kinda angsty in the middle but becomes fluff, they're just children pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bench and stretching out as he made his way over to his boyfriend. As he got closer, he noticed Will’s face was red from blood rushing to his head and suppressed a snort. “What are you even doing?”Will grinned, folding his arms over his chest and swinging back and forth lightly. “Trying to kiss you, obviously. It’s going to be all cool, Spider-Man style!”Immediately Nico wrinkled his nose, doing a dramatic look-over of his boyfriend. “You’re going to fall,” he answered bluntly.Will pouted, although the look lost some of its strength when he was upside down and red-faced. “Just shut up and kiss me, di Angelo. I’m probably going to pass out any minute now.”OR Nico and Will on an impromptu cheer-up date night in a playground at two in the morning.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Midnight Monkey Bars

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post and based this off of it (not sure how to properly credit it so I just copied it like this):
> 
> (doveprince-prompts):  
> Person A: What are you doing?  
> Person B, hanging upside down from monkey bars: Trying to kiss you?  
> Person A: You’re gonna fall.  
> Person B:  
> Person B: Shut up and kiss me, asshole, I’m getting light headed.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico never thought that he would be in a playground at two in the morning, watching his idiot boyfriend play on monkey bars, but here he was. He sighed, leaning back on the rather stiff metal park bench, as Will narrated his different tricks on the monkey bars.

“Death Boy, look! I can do one handed pull-ups,” he shouted, and true to his word, began doing pull-ups with his right arm while flexing his left arm. The sight was comical, as to be able to do pull-ups, the son of Apollo had to bend his knees. Even with his knees bent, however, his feet were brushing against the rough wood chips on the ground.

Nico couldn’t suppress his smile even if he tried. “Nice work, Solace,” he called back. As Will cheered and proceeded to move into a different position (he was pretty sure that Will was trying to get on the top of the monkey bars now, but it was hard to tell), Nico took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the mess of long limbs that was his boyfriend for blackmail later. 

The whole situation posed the question, of course, of what the two demigods were doing in this playground at such odd hours. The answer stems from a simple goal, one which Nico was proud to proclaim he was sure he accomplished: cheer up Will Solace.

* * *

For the past week, Nico watched his boyfriend fall into his old habits of working himself into the ground. Will had started picking up extra shifts in the infirmary from Kayla and Austin, which was ridiculous because there weren’t many campers at Camp who might need to be treated during the school year. He was also skipping meals in favor of working, and Nico walked into the infirmary multiple times to find his boyfriend hunched over some medical textbook, napping on his desk. The son of Hades went through all the reasons he could think of, but nothing clicked. It wasn’t the anniversary of any of the wars and despite having trouble with communications, Will had been able to get a phone call out to his mother in Texas. Eventually, Nico decided to just confront his boyfriend on the matter.

Nico made his way to the infirmary and found his boyfriend sat at his desk, absentmindedly bending a paperclip. He moved up behind the son of Apollo and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Will flinched, accidentally sending the paperclip flying. Nico chewed his lip, “Hey there, Sunshine.”

Will turned around, facing Nico. The son of Hades noted the bags under his boyfriend’s eyes and how he seemed to have lost his normal Apollo glow. Still, Will gave him a tired smile, “Death Boy, what can I do for you?”

He hesitated, taking Will’s hand in his own. Figuring it would just be best to get it out, Nico blurted out, “Is there something wrong? And don’t tell me you’re fine. Anyone with two eyes can tell something is bothering you.”

Will blinked, chewing his lip for a moment before sighing. “It’s stupid…”, he murmured.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “If it’s upsetting you, it’s not stupid. You can talk to me.”

Will nodded, before launching into an explanation, “I just… I’m worried about everything and everyone. After everything that happened with Apollo and the dead emperor kidnapping people I- I mean the whole situation made me feel so  _ helpless _ . Kayla and Austin and Cecil and so many of our friends were captured and we couldn’t do shit about it. Then, some giant statue comes around and we have to fight it; I mean honestly, why can’t we catch a break?” Will paused, seeming to mull over his next words, “And this is a little weird but… I’m worried for Apollo. I mean, yeah, he was never Dad of the Year, but I think getting to know him as a mortal… It formed some sort of relationship between us. We can’t even contact him though, and I mean for all I know his body is rotting in a dumpster in Nebraska. I just want things to work out for once, and  _ finally _ get that break we’ve all been yearning for since the Battle of Manhattan.”

Will finished his venting with a loud sigh, burying his face in his hands. Nico placed a hand on his boyfriend’s head, absentmindedly stroking his hair. He wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, that Apollo would come back in one piece and no one else had to die. But that would be lying, because there was no way for Nico to confirm that. The son of Hades closed his eyes, trying to think of something,  _ anything _ , to cheer up his boyfriend. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

He knelt in front of the son of Apollo, gently taking his hands into his own. “Let’s go do something tonight.”

“What?”

“We can go somewhere tonight. I’ll shadow-travel us wherever you want, and we can just… I don’t know, enjoy some time together? I don’t really think I can do much to help out with your dad or ending this stupid Triumvirate shit, but maybe I can take your mind off of things,” he finished, his face a little red.

Will just smiled back, poking Nico’s nose. “You’re a real sweetie, y’know that?”

Nico scoffed, “Shut up, Solace. Now, where would you like to go tonight?”

Will’s smile grew even bigger, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Nico wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

And that was how Nico’s originally lame attempt to cheer up his boyfriend turned into a crackhead trip to a children’s playground at two in the morning. While Nico had been dubious of Will’s request, he wholeheartedly could understand why his boyfriend wanted to come here. Nico didn’t join in on the son of Apollo’s antics (except maybe letting Will push him on the swings for a few minutes), but it warmed his heart to see Will so…  _ free _ . As demigods, most of them were deprived of their childhood, so it was the little moments like this that made up their happiest memories.

The son of Apollo had now hung himself upside down on the monkey bars, his legs wrapped on the bars and his hands hanging freely. His shirt rolled up a little bit, exposing his smooth midriff, and despite the darkness making him hard to make out, Nico felt himself blushing.

Will caught sight of his boyfriend watching him and beckoned him over with a hand, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Nico rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the bench and stretching out as he made his way over to his boyfriend. As he got closer, he noticed Will’s face was red from blood rushing to his head and suppressed a snort. “What are you even doing?”

Will grinned, folding his arms over his chest and swinging back and forth lightly. “Trying to kiss you, obviously. It’s going to be all cool, Spider-Man style!”

Immediately Nico wrinkled his nose, doing a dramatic look-over of his boyfriend. “You’re going to fall,” he answered bluntly.

Will pouted, although the look lost some of its strength when he was upside down and red-faced. “Just shut up and kiss me, di Angelo. I’m probably going to pass out any minute now.”

Rolling his eyes, he bent down and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, pulling away quickly. Will immediately began protesting, asking for another kiss.

_ He’s adorable _ , the son of Hades thought to himself fondly. He realized, in that moment, that he would do anything to keep that childlike spark alive in his boyfriend, to bring him simple happiness whenever he possibly could for the rest of their lives. 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, however, he said, “Let’s get you right side up first, you dork. then we can discuss another kiss.”

With another eye roll and some mock-pouting from Will, Nico helped his boyfriend down from the monkey bars, and the two boys left the playground with their hearts just a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story. Leave me any feedback/prompts if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
